The present invention relates to devices for flushing and/or draining the stomach by means of a tube that is insertible into the stomach via the oesophagus.
In the case of poisoning by ingestion, a stomach flushing or draining operation is commonly first performed by means of a tube inserted into the stomach. In doing so the case may arise, which is not without risk to the patient, that parts of the stomach contents penetrate into the respiratory passages as a consequence of vomiting, if the epiglottis does not shut off the respiratory passages quickly enough due to intoxication and mechanical obstruction by the inserted tube.
It is of course possible to prevent an aspiration by means of intubation, which can be considered a current practice but intubation is frequently rejected by the patient in practice however and furthermore it is an operation which can only be performed in technically and implementally correct manner by qualified physicians.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for flushing and/or draining the stomach, which may be applied in comparatively uncomplicated manner and with which the penetration of parts of the stomach contents into the respiratory passages following the insertion of the tube into the oesophagus or into the stomach is reliably prevented or minimised.